


Notes

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couperins Concert Pieces for Cello & Piano (Pablo Casals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avierra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avierra/gifts).



The steady drip of rain patters on the canvas canopy above their heads, the perfect accompaniment to the rhythm of Gojyo's hips as they undulate against Hakkai. Thin, deft fingers separate the rough green fabric, a shirt worn in penance. Hakkai is drowning and Gojyo means to save him, he obliterates the memories of Kanan -- Hakkai's sin -- with his lips, his teeth, his tongue. He absorbs the soft moans that Hakkai exhales, shoulders the unrelenting weight that crushes his lover, that threatens to grind him into dust.

"It's okay," he murmurs, gazing steadily into dazzling green. "Let go."


End file.
